Deliverance : The missing Scenes
by FaithElizaDawson
Summary: What exactly happened in those months between the accident and the end. Why did Chase choice what he did, read the interconnecting one shots to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Deliverance : The missing Scenes.

Summary : From the accident, to the I promise, what happened in between, where did their relationship go wrong? And what of Chase, delve into his mind as he makes the choice that cements the covenants future, and what about the beginning, how did Rose and Tyler fall in love? Find out.

Information : A set of interconnecting one shots, time span from the accident and up to the end of Deliverance. Will also include one shots of the couples, during or after this time. Will also include some one shots in Rose and Tyler's life in the beginning.

_don't know where this road Is going to lead. __All I know is where we've been And what we've been throughIf we get to see tomorrow I hope it's worth the wait It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_Boyz 2 men_

**Its so Hard to Say Goodbye**

Rose

The dreams tore her from her slumber, heart beating rapidly beneath her chest, she forced herself from the tangle of covers, sweat matting her hair line, sticking her blonde hair to her head. She struggled to catch a breath, as her hands clawed at her chest, tears stinging her eyes, it was to much, far to much, to breath, to exist. Dreams plagued her nightly, she tried to forget, to force it away, but it was still there, in the back of her mind, forcing her to remember, to show her just how much of a failure she was.

It had been four months since she had moved to California with her parents, three months since they had found out about her lose, she had expected the anger, the disappointment, but had wanted so much more. She needed them to take her into their arms, to tell her it would be ok, that they would be there, but instead, their backs turned, she saw regret in their eyes, there was no pain, no recognition as they told her to leave and not to come back.

She had picked up her phone more times then she could count, had scrolled down to his number, dainty finger hovering over the call button, brain telling her to give in, to call him, then he needed her just as much as she needed him, but shame and guilt stopped her from doing it. Each and every time she would throw the phone away from her, rest her head into her hands and sob, curl herself into a tight ball and pray for the world just to take her away. She couldn't live like this, not with this whole in her chest, devouring her every day. This wasn't living, it was existing if she could even call it that, she went through the motions, not seeing, not feeling, but then, she felt to much, she would never shake it.

Tyler

They knew something was wrong, every time he caught them looking at him, he could see it in their eyes, they tried to hide it, but he still saw it. They were all worried for him, he barley ate, barely slept, didn't talk to any of them. He woke, If he had slept at all, skipped breakfast, went to class, swam, played pool and went back to the dorms. Nights plagued by so much blood, by the racking sobs, and a sombre voice. He tried everything to silence it, tried to shut himself down, because surely if he wasn't there, then the voice wouldn't be there either. It never worked, every night, he would remember, would see everything he tried to block out.

They never asked him what was wrong, he was sure they knew that if they did he wouldn't answer. Honestly he didn't even know what he would say, he was the baby of the group, he was the smart one, next to Caleb of course, he wasn't meant to make mistakes, not like this.

So they continued to watch him, watch as he went through the motions of the day, eat (little), sleep (even less)…exist, that's all he did these days, and some days he wished he didn't do that, that he could just give into the call of the power, just throw it all away, burry himself in it, at least the pain wouldn't be so bad right?

He never did, he continued with the motions, dying inside a little each time, every night, every smell, or sight, he would remember, sometimes he hated it, could hardly breath because of it, and other times he welcomed it, relished in it, because with the memories, even as painful as they were, it brought him closer to her.

Rose

Days, turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and those months soon turned into a year. Gradually she had been making her way home, doing any job she could land, she didn't care of the hours, if it was morning or if it was night, she actually preferred night because then it left her little time to sleep, because with the sleep came the dreams, and then came the pain. She gradually came home to Ipswich, enough money saved to get her back into Spencer, at least the first semester any way. The rest she would work, do what she could.

She had been expecting to run into him again, but never once thought of the pain it would cause, just seeing him took her breath and pain flared in her chest, it left her gasping against the wall as tears stung against her eyes.

Memories of blood and so much pain plagued her mind once more, until she went fleeing back to her bed, hiding herself away once more. It got better the more times she saw him, she never stopped to wonder if he was seeing her to, if he was even bothered the way she was. But the more time she saw him, the better it became, it didn't stop hurting, but it became bearable. Almost.

Tyler

The first time he saw her was a Monday, she walked into English with her head held to the floor, blonde hair pulled away from her face, her bright blue eyes dotted with a pain only he understood. It took away his breath, hands turned white against the pressure he was exerting on the table in front of him.

She looked at him then, her tiny frame stilling at the bottom of the steps, he could tell she was fighting just the way he was, but he didn't know she to was fighting the same thing he was. He wanted her, needed her to be back in his arms, his hands in her hair, his words whispering that it was ok and he was there.

It didn't happen, they both finally turned at the sound of the teachers arrival, her quickly hurrying up the steps, him to his books.

Soon they stopped the tip toeing, she could look him in the eye without breaking down, it was there between them, the lose neither of them wanted to accept or acknowledge.

Finally, she was happy she had come back to Ipswich, it took time, but she was finally with him again, dealing with the pain she shouldn't have ran away from, she let him into the pain she was seeing, the guilt she held over their child's death.

She had thought the pain caused by the lose of their little girl was the worse pain she could feel. She was wrong. Almost.

The day she woke in the hospital bed, legs tangled in the sheets, she thought the last five months had been a dream, then she was still shying away from getting close to Tyler once more. She soon found out she wasn't dreaming, Tyler was dying, she could feel it.

Her bare feet touched the cold lino beneath her, shivering she made her way past the sleeping figure of chase, her gaze barley locking onto his before she was gone. She had to see him, she needed to be with him, to let him know she was there, that she was always going to be there.

His brothers parted as she came, Reid touching her shoulder softly, Caleb and Pogue sharing a look with her, Pogue gave her a smile, Caleb a barley there nod. Reid was still with her though, his hand a calming presence, even when the others had left, and the quite sobs of Sarah and Kate were no longer heard, he never left.

He stayed by her side as she stood cold in front of Tyler, her blue gaze blurry with tears, her hands were trembling as she lifted them, taking Tyler's cold hand into her own.

"He's going to be ok" Reid assured, his voice was low, deep, she could hear the unshed tears in the back of his throat, the emotion he was trying to mask for her fault.

She had never liked these men, had only tolerated Caleb and Pogue for the sake of Tyler, but Reid, she had never gotten to know him, never wanted to, but here he was, stood with her as she cried.

"I cant loose him Reid" She whispered, not hiding the tears that were streaming from her eyes, all the pain she had dealt with in the past came flooding back. She felt Reid's hands more forceful on her shoulders as he spun her around, hands hand's burrowing themselves into her hair, her head neatly tucked under his chin.

"I promise, he's goanna be ok"

Rose could only cling to his shirt, as silent sobs racked through her body, as much as she tried to convince herself he was right, she couldn't bring herself to believe it, she could feel it in her bones, she was going to loose Tyler the way they had lost their child.

And she would be alone!

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter: The time span is, obviously just after Rose left after her miscarrage, and after the accident in Deliverence.


	2. Chapter 2

Information: This chapter heavily links with the last one. This chapter answers a major question that Withering Sage brought up, where was Chase in the last chapter, was he in her bed, well how bout you read to find out. This chapter is set three hours after the last chapter.

Deliverance: The missing Scenes

She was dreaming again, he could see the furrow in her brow, pale fingers clenching the hospital sheets to herself. He was sat in the chair at her bedside, since she had been brought in he hadn't left her side. He had watched with such rapt fascination, this woman he didn't know, she held his attention more then any other. When ever in her presence, he almost forgot that he didn't remember anything, that there was a big black gaping whole where his memory should have been.

He reached across, shifting to the edge of the seat, his larger hand reaching to take her smaller one, he so wanted to reach into her mind and see what was causing the look of pain, so he could take it away, he had an idea, after all, the person she loved was lying in a hospital bed, rooms from her own.

When he had awoken three hours ago, in the very same spot he was now sat, his gaze had instantly travelled to the bed, he had found it empty, sheets askew on the bed, he had panicked at once, had leapt from the chair, the noise of it scraping across the floor assaulting his ears.

He had to find her, ensure that she was safe. He didn't understand it, the need to see her, to be near her, he didn't know her, yet longed to be in her presence, longed for her to be safe, and happy.

Footsteps were loud as he rushed down the hospital corridor, rounding the corner to see those boys stood outside his room, their woman tucked into their chest, quite sobs now raking their body's, moisture gleaming on their faces. He didn't miss the way they flinched away from him as he stepped closer, as they held onto the boyfriends tighter. He was to concerned with getting to her to pay it any attention, to sit and question why they were acting that way towards him. He didn't know these people, did he?

With one foot stepping closer to enter the room, he felt a tight hand grip his forearm, he turned, pulling his arm free from their grip. One brow raised, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Leave them be" Chase shook his head as he turned, his gaze locked onto the scene behind the glass. There she was, face burrowed into the blonde ones chest, her hands clenched against his shirt. He didn't know how long he stood there watching them, but in time she turned away from the blonde, and her blue gaze had locked on him.

It was in that second he understood that bond her felt with her, he understood his need to protect her, and it was then he knew what it was he was going to do, because looking at her, seeing her blue eyes sparkling with tears, he saw himself.

She was a lost soul, he understood that now, there was a pain that shattered her very soul, she understood what it felt like to have no one to fall back on, to relay on only yourself. With no hesitation, a barely there look at the other two men trying to stop him, he pulled open the door and she was in his arms.

"I got ya" He lead her back to her hospital bed, she didn't speak, just breathed in and out, her tiny body shaking beneath his frame. He helped her into her bed, held her hand as she gazed at him, eyes vacant, she wasn't there, he could see that, she was locked away, somewhere with so much paid he couldn't understand, but she had been peaceful.

Now three hours later, something else was plaguing her and he couldn't understand what was running through her mind. He stood from the seat, bending like he did so often to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep peacefully my love" He whispered, as his eyes flashed black, power surging through her body, curling around her mind. He leant away, his hands running through her blonde locks, gaze wondering over her face, waiting for her brow to fall flat, her face to become peaceful once again.

At last it did and it was only then did he allow himself to relax to step away from her, a nurse stepped into the room just as he was turning towards the door. She gave him a smile in which he returned, glad they had long stopped asking him to get into his own hospital bed, that they would watch over her. He trusted no one with that job, no one but him.

With one last fleeting look at her sleeping form, he turned and headed towards the door, shutting it softly behind him, he didn't want to disturb her, not now. He was in Tyler's room within matter of minuets, stood hovering in front of him.

From the stories Rose had told him, he knew he had powers, gifts that he had misused. Around her, it came naturally to him, using it to ease her sleep, to clear her mind of the horrors destroying her. He wondered now, stood in front of Tyler, if he would be able to use his gifts here, to give him back to her.

"What are you doing here Chase?" The voice caught him of guard, his hand dropping away from Tyler's spinning on the spot, his dark gaze took hold of the person stood in front of him. Caleb Danvers, the one he had attacked, tried to kill, wanted to kill. Looking at him now, he couldn't bring up the feelings he had been have been feeling back then, he saw no threat in this person, he shook his head, arms folding across his chest.

"I wanted to see how he was" He tilted his head letting out a breath, he could already see the question on Caleb's face, he cut him of before he could voice it.

"For Rose" Caleb scoffed, mimicking Chase's pose, arms across his chest, jaw set in stone, he stepped closer, door swinging shut behind him, his gaze sweeping over to the youngest son.

"There's nurses for that" He stated "Or her family, which happens to be us" Caleb's gaze swept back over to Chase, gauging his reaction, he could see his eyes flash with anger. Caleb reacted the same, his power simmering to the surface, if Chase acted, he would be prepared, this time they were evenly matched.

"Yet, I haven't seen one of you with her" His voice was low and cold.

"You call her family, family are meant to stick together and yet here you are. With your real family"

Caleb wanted to argue, but really there was nothing to say, nothing to do, because Chase was right, it was a choice between Tyler and Rose, and Tyler had won.

"So you do remember" Caleb stated, watching him with a fixed glare as Chase lowered himself into a chair. He shook his head, biting his lip, it was a quick explanation, he remembered so little, with one quick look at Caleb though, he knew he didn't believe him.

Within one quick move he was up from the chair, gaze hard and cold as he eyed Caleb, he shook his head, turning back to Tyler, he looked so pale, but he had seen the way Rose felt, had heard the way she spoke about him, she loved him, cared for him deeper then he could understand.

"Ill need your help" Chase stated, already knowing that Caleb wouldn't understood, and he was quickly rewarded with confusion from him.

"To bring him back" Chase stated looking over at him.

Caleb bit the inside of his lip as he looked over at Chase, he didn't understood the game he was playing, couldn't tell if was simply getting them all to trust him like before.

"Why are you doing this Chase" He questioned with uncertainty in his voice. Chase smiled, it brought his entire face alive, eyes sparkling.

"Because, she would be lost with out him."

Caleb nodded in understanding, so Chase to felt for Rose, he just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, surly he could allow Tyler to die, but what would that then bring. He didn't want to contemplate it, nor question, he just followed.

Chases eyes flared with flames, before turning pitch black, Caleb reacted, his own eyes following suit. Power surge through the room, mingling, joining, fighting for dominance, as it finally found common ground, simmering to a slow steady pace, accepting each other as an equal.

They moved as one, Chase taking the left side of the bed, Caleb the right, hands reaching for their fallen brother, surprisingly cold under their touch.

"Come back to her" Caleb lifted his gaze away from Tyler, looking over at Chase, sure he had misheard, but it was clear as day on his face. He nodded his head.

Their power joined once more, joining to new heights, mixing, and finding their source, it hovered over Tyler, before falling into him, running through his body, shining a pale white before diapering. Their eyes faded back to their normal colour, and for a moment their gaze locked, a look of understanding crossing their.

But it didn't last, the blare of Tyler's life support machine shocked them both. His heart no longer beating.

"Give it a second" He muttered as both of them were ushered from the room, the sons rushing towards them, death glares knocking him backwards, Caleb looked at him, his eyes flashing black.

"Give it a moment" He stated again, a streak of blonde shocked him, and he captured her before she could run into Tyler's room.

"He's gonna be ok, promise" Chase bit her lip, _he has to be _he thought as he gaze locked with Caleb.

They both knew what they had done, their powers joining to force Tyler's back to life, to help kick start his own power to bring him back to them, their powers were strong, both of them with their fathers powers, it had to be enough, he had to come back. He couldn't understand why it wasn't…

The blaring stopped, Rose went still in his arms, his gaze breaking away from Caleb's the door opening, doctors spilling out, it was then they knew.

Their joining had done what it was meant to, Tyler was awake and ok.

_So there you have it, the missing scene in the hospital, now we all know what Caleb and Chase did to bring Tyler back, after all we know that at 18 their powers are their life, and apparently they are before as well, Tyler's just needed a jump start._

_So more one shots on the way, next one I think is going to be a scene between Rose and Tyler in the hospital, and then we leave the hospital and find out Chases reasoning's._

_But what one shots do you guys want to see, got a burning question you want answers to let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

Deliverance: Missing Scenes

_Dear all of you who've wronged meI am, I am a zombieAgain, again you want me to fall on my headI am, I am, I am a zombieHow low, how low, how low will you push meTo go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down deadOh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead_

_Pretty Reckless - Zombie_

Pillow Talk

With hands shoved into his pocket he made the walk down the hospital corridor, by now the staff new him by sight and they all gave him a small nod of his head. He had become an almost permanent fixture of the hospital, just like the rest of his brothers. They spent every free moment that they had here, between school and the hospital none of them really had much free time. Reid wouldn't have it any other way though. Tyler may have come out of the coma, relatively unharmed, but he was far form ok. He was still weak, his body relaying on his powers to keep it going until that to caught up.

The staff were calling it a miracle, they had just been waiting for his parents to arrive and give the go ahead on switching of the life support machine. They had never expected him to wake, let alone be lucid and actually hold a conversation. They were calling it a miracle, the sons had been quick to agree. None of them would have thought to do what Chase and Caleb had done, Chase who had just happened to turn up the moment of the accident, knowing what to do, there was no more miracle then that.

Reid didn't trust the fifth family, had no trust in Chase, but he had saved Tyler's life, Rose's to, so there had to be some good in his heart, or he was just playing a really good game of cat and mouse.

Coming to a stop outside Tyler's room he braced himself, he didn't know if Tyler would be awake or conked out still, and if he was truthful with himself he didn't know what he would say or do if Tyler was actually awake. Shaking his head he glanced through the window of Tyler's room. He gave a small smile, he should have known. Rose was sat at his bedside, just like she normally was, her hand holding his, gaze locked onto his still pale face.

He was about to turn and leave her alone with him, when as if sensing his presence she turned her blue gaze locking on his own startled eyes. She gave a small tight smile, and gestured with her free hand, for him to come in. He hesitated for only a moment, shocked by her act of hostility, it was no secret that Rose didn't particularly like the sons, so for her offering him acceptance he took it easily.

"How is he?" He questioned running a hand over his beanie glad head. Rose for her part never took her gaze away from Tyler's. Her voice was soft as she answered, almost as if she was afraid to wake him.

"He woke up not so long ago" She finally turned to look at him, found him leaning against the hospital wall, his blue gaze wondering from Tyler's prone form to hers. She gave him a smile, gesturing for the free chair next to her. She could see the shock working over his face, slight hesitation before he pushed himself away and settled down next to her.

"He asked for you" She stated, twisting in the chair ever so slightly so she could see him. Reid's face showed surprise once more she nodded her head allowing Tyler's hand to fall softly to the bed.

"He wanted to make sure you were ok" She laughed "That you were taking care of yourself" Rose regarded Reid, with a raised brow, she had never taken the time to study the man in front of her. Never allowed herself the time, but looking at him now she saw him in a whole new light. There was worry beneath those baby blues, worry for someone that wasn't himself, he cared for Tyler, the way that Tyler cared for him, she knew it went beyond friends, they were family, brothers joined by a mutual secret.

"He's always worrying about everyone" Reid stated looking over at him, eyes saddening slightly. Rose tilted her head, regarding him once more. Reid offered her a small soft smirk, shaking his head.

"I never even paid attention ya know, after you left he fell apart, and I never knew" He ran a hand over his face, down the back of his neck, Rose could see the fight in him, wanted to say something but what could see say, this was the very reason she didn't like the guy in front of her. He cared for no one but himself, but looking at him now she realized she had been wrong, he did care, but then she could possibly know.

"He never even told me about you, best friends and he didn't trust me" Rose lowered her gaze, biting her lip as he fell silent, wallowing in his own guilt for never helping his friend before.

"When I was growing up my mum always told me to stay away from the sons of Ipswich, they were nothing but trouble,"

Reid furrowed his brow as he looked up at her, one brow raised in silent question. Rose offered him a smile, before turning to Tyler once more.

"I never believed her, but when I started Spencer, I saw it you know, I saw what it was like when you were friends with the greats sons of Ipswich, watched as getting close to them tore friends, and families apart"

Reid nodded his head as he looked over at the back of her head, he knew she couldn't see, but this was the closet to a heart to heart they would ever get, he understood that, but then other peoples choices were not their fault. He lowered his gaze and heard her intake of breath, signalling she wasn't finished.

"I just wanted know part of it, I didn't want to loose the friends I had, to get sucked into the endless circle, and then I fell in love, with Tyler" She let out a soft sigh, taking his hand, bringing it to her lips.

"I never took the time to get to know you, maybe if I had, I would have seen you guys weren't the bad guys, you had your own nightmare to deal with, you didn't have it quite as perfect, and yet there you guys were, the perfect family, I was jealous more then anything"

Reid looked up at her, eyes wide, he had expected little, especially a frank conversation like this. He bit his lip, contemplating what he could say, what he should say. Every one in Ipswich knew that the Dawson family had a perfect life, obviously what went behind closed doors wasn't quite perfect.

"We put on a good front" Rose twisted in her seat, nodding her head.

"Your good guys Reid, you helped him more then you know, for that I'm grateful"

Reid smiled, leaning forward resting his hand on top of her smaller one. He was glad he understood her dislike of them, well, it was less dislike and more lack of understanding, but he was glad it was out in the open, the sons, just like her had spent so long keeping every one else at bay, but their family was growing every day. It wasn't much, Reid knew that, but it was a start.


	4. Chapter 4

Deliverance: The Missing Scenes

Notes: This is set roughly a couple of days after the last chapter. Just a little insight into the 'couples', also setting up the scene for the ultimate breakdown of Tyler and Rose's relationship, and Chase's decision.

**Crash course.**

Sarah walked quickly down the corridor, Kate at her side, it was pretty late and they were trying not to make much noise, after all they were meant to have been back at the dorms before curfew and the last thing either of them wanted was to be caught out of bed.

With Kate giggling at her side, slightly more intoxicated then either of them had intended to get, she slipped out the keys from her purse and inserted it into the lock.

"Shh" She shot out at Kate, shooting her a scathing look, which just resulted in Kate bursting into another bout of laughter, with a roll of her eyes, she pushed her best friend into the dorm room, not helping her own laughter as she shut the door behind her.

"Pogue and Caleb wouldn't be having this much trouble" Sarah turned to her friend a raised brow. Kate shrugged her shoulders as she fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly before finally settling down, hair sprawling around her.

"What do you mean" Sarah questioned, dumping her bag onto the bed, contents falling out. She sighed, dropping down behind them, quickly scooping them up, her gaze flicking over to Kate, who had rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"I mean they live of campus, they don't have a curfew" Sarah nodded her head, it was true, being of campus defiantly have its benefits, no dorm mothers to preach about when they should be back.

"I'm thinking about moving in with Pogue" Sarah sputtered, she couldn't help it, it was so out of the blue and coming from Kate it was the very last thing she had been expecting.

It was true that Pogue and Kate's relationship had become more stable since she had found out the truth about the sons and their powers, but still, it was not so long ago that Kate had been talking about finding someone else, so moving in with him was most defiantly left field.

"You think you guys are ready" Sarah questioned, pulling her hair away from her face and fished for a bobble in her night side draw. Kate pushed herself into a sitting position staring with a raised brow at Sarah.

"Your telling me you and Caleb aren't" Kate looked over at her friend with an arched brow, for the past couple of months she had seen something, she couldn't put her finger on it, but they were just to settled, she would have thought Caleb and Sarah would have been jumping to go further.

Sarah shook her head, trying to put feelings into words, she let out a sigh and began to braid her hair, she was all to aware of Kate's probing look and finally lifted her gaze to her.

"Its, different" She stated, even to her own ears it didn't sound valid, and the look on Kate's face showed the same thing.

"We're strained, its not been right for a while now and that time us girls went out" Shaking her head she fell back against her bed, dropping a hand over her eyes, she couldn't bare the look Kate was giving her.

"Sarah you and Caleb are perfect for each other, have you even talking to him" Kate stated, but the simple fact Sarah didn't answer she knew her question.

"You gota talk to him, me and Pogue learned that the hard way"

Sarah sighed, nodding her head, Kate was right, of course she was, she was to afraid of what she would find out if she did, after all Caleb and herself had been thrust together, what happened if they both realized it was just to much to soon, and there really was actually nothing there.

Rose let out an angry huff, and with a force that shocked even her she threw her phone again the wall, instantly regretting it as it shattered to pieces in front of her. With a shake of her head she leant against the hospital bed and hung her head, she just couldn't believe it, of all the things, she just wanted things to go right, but the universe seemed so opposed to her.

"Now what did your phone ever do to you" The voice held a small chuckle and Rose threw him a small glare, before sinking down onto her bed, his eyes flashed black and her phone lay on the floor mended. Raising a shocked eye she pointed a finger in his direction.

"you gotta stop doing that" She stated, he smiled and ran a hand over the back of his neck, she was angry with him, he knew that, and hated it to. He walked over to her and dropped down onto the seat beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" He questioned with a raised brow as he looked up at the woman in front of him. Rose shook her head, she wanted to say nothing, to shrug it of, but she couldn't, her entire world was falling around her and she couldn't find any way out.

"That was my boss" She stated gesturing to her fallen phone. "He just fired me, and I'm already behind on the rent, its do at the end of the week, there's no way I can pay it, I'm on my last warning"

Chase stood quickly moving in front of her, he took her hands, which she was busy knotting her hands together, he waited for her to lift her gaze and his heart tore. Her eyes were watering and he could see how close to breaking she actually was.

"Stop worrying" Rose stared up at him with annoyance, she pulled her hands free from him and stood, shoving past him, she shook her head, staring over at him angrily.

"Chase I'm not like you guys ok I don't have my parents money, that job was all I had, it gets me through school, puts a roof over my head, and bare minimal food in the fridge, and Tyler, Tyler's still lying in the hospital bed, and you tell me to calm down"

She hadn't realized how loud she had gotten until a nurse walked into the room informing her she needed to be quite. She lowered her gaze, mumbling a sorry, her arms folded across her chest as she once again saw his shadow above her.

"Everything happens for a reason right" He half questioned and stated, she scoffed leaning against the wall as he towered above her, his gaze locked on hers.

"It sucks" She whispered softly, trembling as he knuckles brushed against her cheek. She bit the inside of her lip as she felt the first tear leak from the corner of her eye, but it didn't go far, Chase captured it with a finger.

"Come and stay with me, just until you get yourself back onto your feet" Rose shook her head, letting a sigh, biting the inside of her lip she nodded her head, Chase gave her a small smile before pulling her to his chest as the rest of the tears flowed from her.

"Everything's going to be ok" He whispered, running a hand through her locks, Rose shook her head, body shaking underneath his touch.

"Everything's falling apart, I don't think I can keep doing this any more" Her voice was clogged with tears and his heart swelled, he could do nothing but held her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise"


End file.
